


No te puedo

by Kenngry



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV First Person, azucar... donde?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenngry/pseuds/Kenngry
Summary: Por que hay cosas que Naruto simplemente no le puede pedir a Sasuke...





	No te puedo

**Author's Note:**

> Recorde que escribí esto en 2008, tengo mucho ya aqui en ao3 pero no he publicado aun nada, no beta, Horrores de gramatica son mios . Con mucho cariño para quien escribe y nos transporta a sus historias y Fans de SasuNaru.

No te puedo pedir que me regales flores día a día

Por que aunque me encantaría, así no eres tu Sasuke; Tu me das una mirada de paz por las mañanas, una mirada de seguridad cuando la necesito, una mirada de preocupación por algún desvarió mío, una mirada de felicidad al verme llegar y la que mas me gusta una mirada de amor solo para mi… no, no te puedo pedir que me regales flores día a día

No te puedo pedir una caja de chocolates por cada mes que pasamos juntos

Por que me das dulces besos en cada oportunidad que encuentras, me envuelves con esa sonrisa que es solo para mi y de repente se transforma en la mas bella del planeta e hipnotizándome con ella me atrapas con tus labios calidos y suaves presionando contra los míos en un lento baile que me invita a juntar nuestras ansiosas lenguas; no… no te puedo pedir una caja de chocolates por cada mes que pasamos juntos

No te puedo pedir una cena romántica por nuestro aniversario

Por que tú haces que unamos nuestras almas, porque en cada encuentro que tenemos somos uno solo, es ahí cuando me entrego totalmente a ti sin miedo a nada, sin importar los malos ratos que hayamos pasado lejos del otro al final en tus brazos todo se olvida y solo tu y yo existimos. No… no te puedo pedir una cena romántica por nuestro aniversario

 

No te puedo pedir que recuerdes mi cumpleaños y me des un ostentoso regalo

Por que cada día a tu lado es el mejor regalo que jamás pudiera recibir porque cuando llegas a casa todo se disuelve y te recibo con la más sincera de mis sonrisas, me atraes a ti y me haces inmensamente feliz.  
Por que aquí la soledad se marcha y la dicha de tenernos llega a suplantarla… no, no te puedo pedir que recuerdes mi cumpleaños y me des un ostentoso regalo

Entonces

Si no te puedo pedir flores por que me regalas tu preciosa mirada, ni chocolates por que me deleitas con tus besos, ni cenas románticas por que el mejor manjar es tu cuerpo, ni regalos ostentosos por que con solo tenerte es lo mejor de lo mejor.

¿Que te puedo pedir a ti Sasuke Uchiha?

¿Sabes que es?

Nada

Por que ya lo tengo todo… por que ya te tengo a ti…


End file.
